Dodo Wyvern
The Dodo Wyvern is a fantasy creature that has been implemented as part of the ARK: Fear Evolved 2 event. Contents hide *1Basic Info **1.1Dossier **1.2Behavior **1.3Appearance **1.4Color Scheme and Regions **1.5Drops **1.6Base Stats and Growth *2Combat **2.1General **2.2Strategy **2.3Weaponry **2.4Dangers **2.5Weakness *3Notes/Trivia *4Spotlight *5References Basic Info[edit | edit source] Dossier[edit | edit source] There is no text in the dossier of the Dodo Wyvern. But instead a picture stained in blood... Behavior[edit | edit source] It's very aggressive, and can use the powers of the fire, lightning and poison Wyvern. Appearance[edit | edit source] It is fluffy and has a pair of wings next to it. It is usually brown and can sadly no longer be accessed. Color Scheme and Regions[edit | edit source] https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:X_mark.svg The Dodo Wyvern always spawns with the same color scheme and has no color regions. This means it is currently impossible to make alterations to the Dodo Wyvern's natural spawn colors. Drops[edit | edit source] *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raw_Meat.png Raw Meat *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raw_Prime_Meat.png Raw Prime Meat *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Hide.png Hide *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Werewolf_Mask_Skin.png Werewolf Mask Skin *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Vampire_Eyes_Skin.png Vampire Eyes Skin *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:DodoWyvern_Mask_Skin_(Scorched_Earth).png DodoWyvern Mask Skin Base Stats and Growth[edit | edit source] Note that creatures will have different stats in Survival of the Fittest 1Percentages are based on the value of the stat the moment the creature was tamed (after taming effectiveness) 2The absolute Base Damage is shown here instead of the percentage. 3Wild creatures do not level up movement speed 4Torpidity increases every level on wild creatures, but can not be increased once they are tamed. *For a comparison of the stats of all creatures, see Base Creature Statistics. *For an explanation of exactly how the levelup calculation works, see Creature Stats Calculation. *These are the base speeds of the creature at 100% Movement Speed *For a comparison of the speeds of all creatures, see Base Creature Speeds Combat[edit | edit source] General[edit | edit source] Strategy[edit | edit source] The Dodo Wyvern counts as a flying creature and is highly vulnerable to Auto Turrets. 50 or so turrets will make short work of the beast, killing it in 2–3 minutes. Just make sure to load the turrets with plenty of ammo and build a cage large enough to hold the Dodo Wyvern or kite it around the turrets. Another strategy would be to trap it in a large cage of stone or adobe pillars and attack with multiple people riding Rock Elementals or Lightning Wyverns to slowly whittle it down. Weaponry[edit | edit source] Auto Turrets work. Also any tek gun such as the tek railgun works. Just have a lot of ammo Dangers[edit | edit source] The Dodo Wyvern can breathe all three elements of fire, lightning, and poison, and it bites as hard as a DodoRex. Weakness[edit | edit source] Vulnerable to turrets such as the Auto Turret Notes/Trivia[edit | edit source] *It was revealed on October 10, 2016[1] *This is the second Dodo-based Halloween creature in the game, the first being the DodoRex. *The Dodo Wyvern has two pairs of wings: the large Wyvern wings and the small Dodo wings right under them. *When Force Tamed, you can make the Dodo Wyvern breathe fire by pressing c, and breath lightning with rmb. *You can not transfer Dodo Wyvern after you force tame. You will lose it. Category:Hybrids Category:Wyvern Category:Emperor Neceron's Empire